The present invention refers to a magnetic chessboard with self-centering pieces with respect to the chessboard squares, toward which they are moved.
The difficulties the chess or draughts player has to face when, on occasion of each move, he must try to locate the piece in the center of the selected square, are well known. It easily happens that the piece is placed outside of the center; as a consequence, the player has to center the piece by means of a subsequent step called "j'adoube" ("I settle").
Frequently, by this "settling" step, the taking back of a piece is concealed, to change a move of which the player is not quite happy, and this may lead to remonstrances from the opposing player.
According to the invention, this drawback is eliminated with a magnetic chessboard with self-centering pieces, wherein each square is provided with a magnet embedded in its center, and each chess and/or draughts piece is provided with a permanent magnet embedded inside its base.
Advantageously, the magnet centrally embedded in each square may be of a cylindrical shape with its geometric axis vertically placed and with its magnetic axis radial and horizontally placed. The magnet of each chess piece and/or draughts piece may be of a cylindrical shape with its geometric and magnetic axes coinciding and horizontally placed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.